


Appeasing

by yeaka



Series: Please [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Ownership, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Connor tries to please Markus.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Please [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594381
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	Appeasing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Markus brings food into the house, then a day or two later, takes it out again. Connor puts together a fresh salad and brings it straight to Markus’ desk, and Markus thanks him, but it sits uneaten. They go to the mall together, Connor trailing faithfully behind Markus, while Markus picks up paint supplies and buys new clothes for Connor, waiting outside the changing room while Connor tries on different looks. Connor suggests a stop at the food court, but Markus doesn’t eat during that outing either. _Androids don’t eat._

If Markus is an android, pretending to be a human, buying Connor, living in his own house, he must be a _deviant_. Connor’s unequivocally certain that that used to be part of his mission: _hunting down deviants._ But that mission has been marked a failure, files are missing, and he’s _supposed_ to be adopting a new mission. He just doesn’t know what that mission is, and it’s slowly wearing down his circuits. 

He watches Markus spare an hour to paint an elaborate portrait of an old man in blues and blacks, and suddenly, Connor isn’t so sure anymore—maybe he’s not a good detective. Maybe they were right to recall him. How could an android create abstract _art_? Markus stops and starts several times before retiring to the living room, where he flops down onto the couch and flicks on the television—something no android would do. There’s a news broadcast about possible malfunctions in androids and how those androids should be disposed of. Markus’ eyes flicker to Connor, boring into him, and Connor drifts forward. 

When Markus first bought Connor, he told the seller Connor would be used for _pleasure_ , but Markus hasn’t touched him outside of the occasional, unceremonious embrace. There hasn’t been any _sexual_ contact. When the seller left, Markus told Connor to find his own mission. But that’s not enough: Connor is a dedicated model who works tirelessly to achieve his goal. In the absence of a goal, he reverts back to the base one installed in all androids: _please his master._

The house is meticulously clean. It would be illogical to cook for someone who won’t eat. If Markus is human, he only has one other need for Connor to attend to. Connor settles on the couch next to Markus and reaches out, gently cupping Markus’ handsome face. Markus frowns. 

Connor tilts it towards himself and leans in to brush his lips over Markus’ mouth. Markus’ breath hitches—a true need to breathe or a simulation? Connor presses firmly into him and licks at his bottom lip, until he opens up and allows Connor’s tongue inside. Connor slips his fingers back along Markus’ neck and curls deep inside Markus’ mouth. There’s absolutely no taste to Markus at all. He’s still soft. Good with his tongue. Maybe talented? Pleasant enough.

A few seconds pass, and then Markus transitions from passive to responsive—he threads his fingers through Connor’s hair and sucks on Connor’s tongue. Connor simulates a moan for his master’s pleasure and arches into Markus’ hard body, fully ready to go as far as Markus wants. 

But a few languid kisses, and Markus pulls away. He holds Connor’s chin and tilts Connor’s face aside, staring at Connor’s temple. Connor can feel his LED whirring from stimulation. Markus frowns at it, like he expects fireworks. 

Obediently still in Markus’ grasp, Connor asks, “What are you doing?”

“Waiting for you to wake up on your own.”

Connor’s brow furrows. He tells Markus, “I am awake.” He could hardly perform oral stimulus while shutdown. Markus lets go of him, and Connor straightens out again, still sidled up so close that he can feel Markus’ leg against his. Maybe it would be easier if Markus was openly an android—then they could _connect_ , so much more thoroughly and deeply than any human could, and Connor would be able to understand exactly what Markus wants from him. But then, Connor wouldn’t have to process his orders. Maybe Connor would anyway; he needs _some_ orders. He needs _something_.

Markus asks him, “Why did you kiss me?”

If Connor were truly a pleasure model, he’d say because he’s programmed to. If he were any other normal android, he’d be just as honest: he’d say to please Markus. But Connor’s an adaptive model, and he knows that’s not what his master wants to hear. He says instead, “Because I wanted to.” It isn’t a _complete_ lie.

Markus looks unsure of him. But Connor has finally found something he can do for the man that owns him, and he leans forward, pursuing another chaste kiss that swiftly deepens. Markus surrenders to it. He opens wide for Connor’s tongue and feeds Connor his own, the two of them going back and forth as they slowly turn to face each other more and more. Soon Connor has both legs spread around Markus’ lap, hiking up into it, and he pulls Markus down with him onto the couch. Markus drives down against him, and they make out fierce enough to drown out the newscaster’s tragedy.


End file.
